


Shadows

by Leela



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek can't walk away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zoodlemouse13](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=zoodlemouse13).



> Because @zoodlemouse13 is persuasive, I've now written a drabble in Teen Wolf. At least she preread it for me. Never ever say never, just saying.

Derek can't walk away. He can't blink or turn his back. He's surrounded by Stiles's scent, from the memories of every time Stiles has touched his bare skin, every time he's touched Stiles.

He lifts his hand and licks his fingers. Sliding his mouth over his skin, he rubs his cheek against his own forearm and breathes in deeply. 

It's enough. It has to be enough, because Stiles is too young, too human. Derek can't do anything yet. 

Always staying outside, never getting as close as he needs to be, Derek watches from the shadows and waits for his mate.


End file.
